A novel mode of tissue treatment employing a non-contact treatment device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,817,145; 5,947,914 and 6,093,160, each of which is owned in common with the present application and is hereby incorporated by this reference. The device has a central opening between two surfaces for forming a treatment volume against an area of tissue to be treated when one of the surfaces is disposed against tissue surrounding the area without the opening encompassing a limb. The treatment volume is covered at the surface not contacting tissue in order to control parameters of the ambient environment in the treatment volume that are indicated in the treatment to which the tissue is to be subjected. Some of these parameters are temperature, moisture, and treatment materials such as medicaments. The device is particularly effective in treating wounds and reducing infection.
Typically, such a treatment device includes, in addition to other elements, a support member, an attachment portion, and a bag-like cover.
The support member generally comprises a standoff with an opening. The attachment portion is for acting between a 'skin surface and the standoff to connect and retain the treatment device on the skin of a patient, with the opening aimed at an area to be treated along a line that passes through the area. The cover spans the opening, away from the patient's skin surface. Together the standoff and cover define a treatment volume which projects along the intersecting line onto a patient's skin surface, in a two-dimensional area when the device is mounted to the patient's skin. This device is referred to as a “non-contact” device because, when attached to skin, it surrounds an area where treatment is to be applied in such a way that no portion of the device, save the treatment volume, contacts the area.
A novel mode of treatment for an extremity portion such as a foot or a hand which extends the principles of non-contact treatment is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,386 B1, WOUND COVERING FOR A FOOT OR HAND, which is owned in common with the present application and is hereby incorporated by this reference. This non-contact device includes a flexible, absorbent support member, an attachment portion, and a cover formed as a bag, sac, or pouch. The support member is for being disposed within the cover to support a portion of the cover off of, and out of contact with, an area of tissue to be treated. The support member includes an opening for being aimed at an area where treatment is to be applied along a line that intersects the area. Once the support member is formed, the size and shape of the opening cannot be changed without cutting the support member. Thus, when such a treatment device is received for use in the clinic, the tissue area where treatment is to be applied may be larger than the opening, or may have a shape not accommodated by the shape of the opening. In addition, there may be multiple adjacent areas where treatment is to be applied which, for one reason or another, need separate treatment volumes but cannot be accommodated by multiple support members. In such cases, one size of opening probably will not fit all needs, and it may be necessary for a variety of such treatment devices to be inventoried in order to realize flexibility in treatment.
A need exists, therefore, for a tissue treatment device for use on extremities or extremity portions such as hands or feet in which a support member can be adapted for various sizes, shapes, and numbers of tissue areas where treatment is to be applied. In particular, it would be desirable for the treatment device to be provided with a support member accommodating of one or more treatment areas of different sizes and shapes.